Secret of Mana
Secret of Mana ist ein Videospiel und der zweite Teil der Mana-Serie. Das Spiel erschien ursprünglich am 6. August 1993 in Japan für das Super Nintendo Entertainment System (kurz SNES) und wurde später auch in Amerika und Europa veröffentlicht. Etliche Jahre danach folgte ein Release auf iOS und Android. Am 15. Februar 2018 erschien zudem weltweit ein HD-Remake auf Steam und für die PlayStation 4. Spielsystem thumb|Die Helden reiten auf Lufti|250px In Secret of Mana ist es möglich, dass bis zu drei Spieler gemeinsam und dabei jeweils die drei Charaktere spielen. Spielt man allein oder zu zweit, werden die verbleibenden Charaktere von der KI übernommen. Es gibt acht verschiedene Waffentypen und jede Waffe kann bis zu acht Mal aufgebessert werden. Je häufiger man eine Waffe verwendet, desto höher steigt der Fähigkeitenwert mit dieser. Es wird in Realzeit gekämpft, wobei man eine Zeitleiste hat, die angibt, wann man angreifen darf. Mit genügend Erfahrungspunkten steigt ein Charakter im Level und erhält höhere Statuswerte. Öffnet man das Ring-Menü pausiert das Spiel, sodass man in Ruhe im Menü scrollen kann. Magie muss ähnlich wie Waffen durch Anwendung verbessert werden. Um überhaupt Magie zu lernen, müssen die Helden Geister retten, die sich Mana-Geister nennen. Es gibt insgesamt acht von ihnen, die jeweils ein Element darstellen und verschiedene Magie lehren können. Zum Reisen muss man einzelne Gebiet durchqueren, da es keine Weltkarte gibt. Zu späteren Zeitpunkten ist es auch möglich, sich mit Kanonen an andere, auch bisher nicht besuchte, Orte katapultieren zu lassen oder aber mithilfe des Drachen Lufti durch die Lüfte zu fliegen. Plot Welt Die Geschichte findet in einer fiktiven Welt statt. Einige Jahre vor dem Spiel fand ein Krieg zwischen den verschiedenen Zivilisationen und "Göttern" statt, bei dem es darum ging, dass die Götter Mana benutzen wollten, um die Mana-Festung, ein fliegendes Kriegsschiff, anzutreiben. Ein Held nutzte aber das Mana-Schwert, zerstörte damit die Festung und brachte wieder Frieden in die Welt. Charaktere Protagonisten thumb|250px Der Held Randi ist ein außergewöhnlich mutiger Junge. Eine geheimnisvolle Stimme führt ihn zum Mana-Schwert und entsendet ihn auf sein großes Abenteuer. Ausgerüstet mit der Kraft des Mana-Schwerts, bricht er auf, um das Geheimnis des Mana zu lüften. Prim ist eine junge Adelige aus dem Königreich Pandora. Sie rebelliert gegen ihren Vater, der sie verheiraten will, und schließt sich Randi bei seinen Bemühungen an, die Kraft des Mana wiederherzustellen. Prim ist jedoch auch in eigener Mission unterwegs: Sie will ihren geliebten Dulac retten. Popoi ist eine schelmische und dennoch fürsorgliche Elfe. Popoi leidet an Amnesie und beschließt, Randi auf seiner Mission zu begleiten, in der Hoffnung, ihre Erinnerungen zurückzuerhalten. Nebencharaktere Dulac ist ein edler und willensstarker Major der Armee von Pandora sowie Prims Geliebter. Er wurde während einer Expedition in den Geisterwald gefangengenommen und in Trance versetzt. Prim macht sich auf, ihn zu retten, während ihr Vater vor nichts halt macht, um ihre Romanze zu verhindern. Gemma ist ein erfahrener Ritter, der es darauf anlegt, das Mana-Schwert zu finden und das Imperium zu besiegen. Gemma trifft Randi auf seiner Reise und hilft ihm auf seiner Mission, das Mana zu beschützen. Die weise Lady Rusalka lebt im Wassertempel und ist seine Wächterin. Sie hilft Randi auf seiner Mission, die Kräfte des Mana wiederherzustellen. Antagonisten Famnah ist eine erbitterte Feindin von Randi, Prim und Popoi und der stärkste weibliche General unter Imperator Vandol. Famnah ist mehr als es den Anschein hat und folgt Thanatos treu und ergeben bei seinem Versuch, die Mana-Festung zu erobern. Geshtar ist ein General unter Imperator Vandol, der als dessen Lakai Angst und Schrecken verbreitet, wo immer er hingeht. Sheik ist der dritte General unter Impreator Vandol. Er genießt das Vertrauen des Imperators aufgrund seiner Listigkeit und seines Talents für militärische Übergriffe. Er besitzt magische Kräfte, die ihn in ein Aegagropilon verwandeln. Thanatos ist ein böser Zauberer, der Imperator Vandol dabei hilft, die Mana-Festung zu erobern. Er verfügt über magische Kräfte und kann in seiner reinen spirituellen Form als Schatten-Lich verheerende Zauber wirken. Er ist für die Gefangennahme von Dulac verantwortlich und hat seinen ganz eigenen, hinterlisten Plan. Imperator Vandol ist der Anführer des Vandol-Imperiums und der Erzfeind von Randi, Prim und Popoi. Der Imperator plant, die Kontrolle über sämtliche Mana-Krfäte an sich zu reißen und die wahre Macht der Mana-Festung zu entfesseln. Geschichte thumb|300px|Popoi, Randi, Prim und die Mana-Geister Die Geschichte setzt ein, als drei Jungs aus dem Quelldorf die Anordnungen des Dorfältesten brechen und durch einen nahen Wasserfall in eine Höhle gehen, wovon gesagt wird, dass dort ein Schatz aufbewahrt würde. Randi, einer der drei, stolpert und fällt den Wasserfall hinunter. Dort findet er ein altes, rostiges Schwert, das in einem Stein steckt. Eine ihm unbekannte Stimme sagt, er solle es ziehen und so befreit er das Schwert, wodurch allerdings auch Monster in Quelldorf und der näheren Umgebung freigelassen werden. Die Dorfbewohner sehen die Entfernung des Schwertes als schlechtes Zeichen und verbannen Randi für immer aus Quelldorf. Ein älterer Ritter mit Namen Gemma erkennt das Schwert kurz darauf als das legenäde Mana-Schwert und treibt Randi dazu an, die acht Manatempel zu besuchen, um die Kraft des Schwertes zu reaktivieren. Auf seinen Reisen lernt er schließlich Prim und Popoi kennen, die ihn begleiten. Popoi versucht zunächst, Randi um sein Geld zu erleichtern, sieht in ihm jedoch eine Möglichkeit, sein Gedächtnis zurückzuerlangen. Prim hingegen möchte ihre große Liebe Dulac finden, der vor einigen Monaten verschollen ist. Während ihrer Reise werden die Helden vom Imperium verfolgt, welche die Siegel der acht Mana-Samen lösen und damit die Mana-Festung wiederauferstehen lassen wollen. Weder Imperator Vandol noch seinen Untergebenen ist bewusst, dass sie von Thanatos manipuliert werden, einem antiken Magier, der ihnen versprochen hat, ihnen bei der Übernahme der Welt zu helfen. Da sich der Zustand von Thanatos' Körper immer mehr verschlechtert, ist er auf der Suche nach einem passenden Körper, den er besetzen kann. Nachdem er das komplette Imperium in eine Trance versetzt hat, enführt er zwei passende Kandidaten: Dulac und eine junge Frau namens Phanna. Im Laufe der Zeit jedoch wählt er Dyluck als endgültiges Gefäß. Schließlich gelingt es dem Imperium, alle acht Mana-Samen zu entsiegeln. Allerdings verrät Thanatos den Imperator und tötet ihn und seine Männer, um selbst die Kontrolle über die Mana-Festung zu erhalten. Die Gruppe reist zum Nebelvulkan, um den Mana-Baum aufzusuchen. Thanatos jedoch erkennt den Plan der Helden, positioniert die Mana-Festung über dem Baum und zerstört ihn. Die verbrannten Überreste des Baumes sprechen mit den Helden und offenbaren, dass bald eine Kreatur mit Namen Mana-Drache beschworen wird, welches die Festung zerstören wird. Aber das Biest hat kaum Kontrolle über seine Macht und wird die Welt wohl gleich mit zerstören. Der Baum erklärt zudem, dass er aus den Seelen der Frauen einer bestimmten Blutlinie besteht und gerade mit der Stimme von Randis Mutter spricht. Sie war die Frau von Arion, dem ersten Mana-Ritter. Arions Geist hatte beim Wasserfall mit Randi gesprochen und ihn dazu gebracht, das Schwert aus dem Stein zu ziehen, damit er das Biest aufhalten kann. Das Trio fliegt mit Luftis Hilfe zur Mana-Festung und konfrontiert Thanatos, welcher gerade die letzten Vorbereitungen trifft, um sein Gedächtnis mit dem von Dulac zu tauschen. Mit seinen letzten Kräften warnt Dulac die Helden davor, dass Thanatos seine Seele an die Unterwelt verkauft hat und die Festung keinesfalls haben darf. Daraufhin tötet er sich selbst und sorgt so dafür, dass Thanatos sich in einen skelettartigen Lich verwandelt, der leicht besiegt werden kann. Kurz darauf gibt sich der Mana-Drache zu erkennen und attackiert die Festung. Randi ist zurückhaltend beim Kampf gegen das Biest, weil er Angst hat, dass das Verschwinden allen Manas, was durch den Tod des Drachen geschehen würde, auch zu Popois Ende führt. Doch Popoi ermutigt ihn dazu und so aktiviert Randi die volle Kraft des Mana-Schwertes. Dies führt zu einer Explosion des Mana-Drachen und er verwandelt sich in Schnee, der auf die Erde rieselt. Am Ende des Spiels sieht man Randi, wie er das Schwert an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz zurückbringt und Popois Geist hinter ihm erscheint. Offizielle Beschreibung Begib dich auf ein actionreiches Abenteuer in dieser in 3D neu aufgelegten Version von Secret of Mana. Schlüpfe in die Rolle von Randi, einem Jungen, dem die Aufgabe übertragen wurde, die magische Kraft des Mana wiederzuerwecken. Im Kampf um das Mana erwarten dich viele turbulente Begegnungen. Ausgerüstet mit dem Mana-Schwert und in Begleitung seiner zwei Gefährten, Prim und Popoi, führt Randi den epischen Kampf gegen das verräterische Imperium an, welches die Kontrolle über das Mana erlangen will. Um die Kräfte des Bösen zu besiegen, müssen Randi, Prim und Popoi die acht Elementare finden, deren Macht sich aus dem Mana speist. Die mutigen Kämpfer ziehen hinaus in die Welt, um sie vor dem Untergang zu retten und das Vermächtnis des Mana zu neuem Leben zu erwecken. Begib dich zusammen mit Randi, Prim und Popoi abermals auf ein unvergessliches Abenteuer in dieser Neuauflage von Secret of Mana! Siehe auch *Waffen *Rüstungen *Gegenstände Galerie Bilder SoMPosterArt.png|Ein Poster Art Secret_of_Mana_Cover.jpg|Das Cover des Spiels Secret_of_Mana_Neuauflage.jpg|Die Neuauflage der ersten Szenen Videos Secret of Mana – Opening Movie Secret of Mana – Announcement Trailer en:Secret of Mana Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Secret of Mana